


Uncover

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Definitely the President of Team McReyes lol, Drunken Flirting, Gabriel's Used to It, Idiots in Love, Jack is a menace, Jesse is Embarrassed, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, They're Both Pining So Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Year after year, Jesse had to listen to Gabriel go on about how superior his costumes were to Jesse's poor attempt at dressing up. Last year was the final drop in Jesse's cup. Prepared to knock Gabriel off of his high horse at this year's Halloween party, Jesse comes armed to the teeth. With a plan of more than stealing the title, Jesse aims to completely knock his boss off of his feet in more ways than one.What he'll uncover though, is something neither man had prepared for.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Carbonele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Carbonele/gifts).



> This is is my gift to Blaine (king_carbonele) for this year's McReyes Halloween Exchange 2020. Unfortunately, irl came in the way me getting to finish and post this on Halloween, but I hope that yesterday was a brilliant day for you, and I hope that you enjoy this little thing. Hope I didn't miss too badly :-)

Looking at himself in the mirror, Jesse couldn’t deny that he looked damned great in the getup that Gabriel had definitely not made for him. After years of disastrous costumes, his boss had finally stomped his foot down and declared for everyone who would listen, what a complete disgrace he was to the spirit of Halloween. 

Given, Jesse didn’t much care, one way or the other, about costumes or Halloween in general. As a kid, they’d been too poor to buy costumes, as a teen, he’d kinda been busy building a world-renowned lethal gang with Ashe, and after that... well, Jesse hadn’t had much time for anything after Gabriel cuffed his scrub and caged his dick. 

Still, after years of listening to the same dramatic declarations of utter horror from the older man, Jesse had had enough. He was by no means helpless around a sewing machine, his momma having taught him early on how to mend his ruined clothes. Then Gabriel himself had insisted on Jesse repairing his own gear, something that worked in his favor as the costume ideas started spinning around in his head.

Jack had warned his best friend last year as Reinhardt and he bowed out early, no doubt to do some trick n’ treating of their own. The prude. Jesse couldn’t help the smirk that had crossed his face as he watched the odd couple walk down the hall, something Gabriel had noticed and smacked him for, mumbling something about decency or whatever. 

Twisting and turning in front of the mirror, Jesse couldn’t help but picturing Gabriel’s face once he lost the costume design later that night. He would make sure Gabriel never forgot it, and then, when the beast was wounded, Jesse would turn his charm on the unknowing Blackwatch Commander. 

Okay, so maybe he wouldn’t do exactly that. 

The plan was still being heavily debated as the day grew later, Jesse trying to figure out just how pissed off Gabriel would be if he woke up with a hangover and a sore ass the day after. If he could actually get him to drink enough to get drunk that was. 

“You okay there?” Jack’s voice asked from behind him. 

“Shit, yeah, sure,” Jesse hummed back, a tiny bit embarrassed that he’d been caught off guard. 

Reinhardt and Jack had been kind enough to let him use their spare bedroom to make his costume the past year. His tinier than normal cadets room had nowhere the space needed for him to actually make this piece of magic. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, Reinhard’s cooking and Jack’s excellent taste in hard liquor was a huge plus during the few spare hours Jesse actually had to make his costume. 

“Looking good. Everything fit as it should?” Jack smiles, offering him a small tumbler of liquid courage. 

“Yeah, fittin’ like a glove, man.” Jesse grinned and he threw back the amber fire in disguise, “Thanks for letting me do this,”

“Sure, it’ll be nice to see Gabe getting knocked off of his high horse for once.” Jack smiles, and man, wasn’t that something else. 

“Underdog!” Reinhardt added enthusiastically with a laugh, thumping Jesse in the back as if the feeling couldn’t be compared to getting hit by a Mac truck. 

“Are we ready then?” Jack grins knowingly, taking Reinhard’s hand as it descends again. 

Snickering to themselves, no doubt over his suddenly paling face, Jesse watches as the two leave their apartment. He’s in no hurry to catch up with them, having planed a late arrival, just to make sure that Gabriel would be there. Having everything planned to the T though didn’t exactly lessen his worries. 

Gabriel would either be furious or impressed. Jesse was leaning more towards the first there because there was just no way Gabriel “sore loser” Reyes would take kindly to having his bubbly, delicious ass beat by the Deadlock runt. Given, Jesse hadn’t been a runt for many, many years now, but somehow, Gabriel still called him kid. 

Turning back to the mirror, Jesse studied his costume for what had to be the millionth time, still finding no obvious faults with it. He wondered what Gabriel would come dressed as this year, of what crazy creations he would have come up with. Though when the man actually had enough time to work on all his madness was beyond him. 

Jesse worked like a dog, had done so since Gabriel and Jack pulled him out of that musky, dark cell all those years ago. Yet, Gabriel would be working when Jesse finally called it a day at night and would still be up and about when Jesse dragged his sleepy ass out of bed before dawn. 

Gabriel always did have a knack for magic when it came to the day not having enough hours for everything he managed to do. It was a trick Jesse had yet to learn to master. Sighing deeply, Jesse looked at the time and groaned. It was still a good hour before Gabriel would make his presence known... at least. 

Biting the bullet, Jesse left Reinhardt and Jack’s apartment in search of the party. They weren’t as many this year, a good portion of their agents still stuck out in the field after the chaotic week they had all had. They would still be filling a pretty decent sized room though. 

Entering the softly glowing room, Jesse was immediately met with Reinhardt’s booming laughter, Torbjörn’s snuffling as he chuckled gently by his best friend’s side. Ana popped up a second later, a blazing flash of light going off in his face, blinding him for all of five seconds before his sight cleared enough for him to look down at the pirate before him. 

“Gabriel is going to die,” She grinned smugly, evil mirth glittering from behind her pretty brown eyes. 

“Is he now?” Jesse can’t help but drawl nervously. 

“Oh, definitely,” Ana winks, leaving Jesse to wonder what that was about when she buzzes off to have Angela pose in this and that direction, the witch hat threatening to fall off every now and then. 

A long, low whistle sounds a second later, Jack and Torbjörn by the couch chatting animatedly as they steal glances towards Jesse. Jack has that shark-like, smug grin on his face, the one he has when he gleefully knows something no one else does. It has butterflies twist in his stomach. 

“That’s a... that’s some costume you’ve got there, laddy,” Torbjörn says, the Viking shield he’s leaning on, all but towering over him as he gives Jesse a once over. 

"Made it himself," Jack adds helpfully, that annoying innocent smile back on his smug face. 

Torbjörn whistles again. They're making fun of him, he know they are. Jesse's playing with fire, standing so close to the flames, he's in danger of getting hurt. But, wasn't that the point of this? 

"Gonna knock Gabriel on his ass for once," Jesse adds helpfully, loving the fact that Torbjörn's eyes widen.

"Well, it has been good knowing you," He finishes before taking his mug and leaving Jesse to himself. 

"You're gonna be fine, Jesse," Jack adds, "Well, mostly anyway." 

Jesse rolls his eyes in exasperation over just how dramatic the Commanders of Overwatch really were. When he catches Reinhardt's eye, the gentle giant smiles apologetically at him, as if he agrees but because of obvious reasons, can't voice it. 

Shaking his head, Jesse takes a seat on the chair beside Reinhardt. He's getting more and more anxious as the minutes tick by, the dreaded hour passing with no Gabriel Reyes making his presence known. He was coming, wasn't he? 

"Cheeeeeese!" Ana proclaims overly loud short seconds later, the captain of Overwatch obviously intoxicated by the glowing green punch, as the flash of her camera goes off in his face again. 

"I'm too sober for this," Jesse mumbles more so to himself than anyone else. 

'Where is Gabriel?' 

Taking a big gulp of his own glass of glowing punch, Jesse takes the time to look out over the sea of agents having fun, dancing, drinking, playing games, and generally just having a good time. Letting go a little, Jesse loses track of time as he joins in on the festivities. He’s never been much of a dancer, but games, mainly gambling, well... he’s not a cowboy for shows. 

In the middle of his sixth winning streak, the air in the room shifts, and Jesse just know that Gabriel has arrived. A chilled fog snakes its way through the room, wrapping the floor in grey cotton before a burst of dark laughter follows. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jesse turns to watch the showman that is his boss waltz through the door in all his dramatic splendor. 

Pumpkin King. Gabriel is dressed as the goddamned Pumpkin King, head, and all. Jesse has to admit this might just be his best costume yet. The heavy-looking shotguns in his hands shoot a series of orange-hued confetti as the king waltz through the room as if he owns it, and in a way, Jesse thinks, he does. 

Gabriel had always had the power to spellbind any room or area he entered, no matter the size of the crowd or how important they were. Jesse watches as Gabriel and Jack fist bumps and laugh, the two looking more like a pair of childish teenagers than the most important people in the world. 

Jesse’s eyes are on Gabriel like a hawk, following his every move, listening to Gabriel’s smugness as he congratulates himself with a costume well made. When Gabriel’s sharp gaze lands on him, however, the grin and laughter from Gabriel die as the man comes to a sudden halt. The air in the room freezes, every noise zapped out of the room as if they were being vacuum packed. 

“You,” Gabriel growls, and with the glowing eyes of his pumpkin head, Jesse feels butterflies of another kind run through his stomach. 

“Evenin’ Pumpkin King,” Jesse nods, tipping his hat in what he hopes is a confident gesture. 

“Looks as if the King was bumped off of his throne,” Jack’s barely concealed glee follows as a second later, he has wrapped Gabriel in a one-sided bro-hug. “He’s looking great, doesn’t he, Gabe?”

“The rules say we have to make our own costumes, kid. Who’d you pay to get this made?” Gabriel growls, making the fine hairs in the back of Jesse’s neck stand at attention. 

“Didn’t,” He drawls, as if uninterested in the conversation even though his heart was beating so loud Jesse was sure it must be heard above the loud whispering in the room. 

“The hell you didn’t,” Gabriel almost shout the disbelief all but dancing through his words. 

“Actually, Gabe,” Jack starts again, the grin on his face all but stretched from ear to ear. 

“Oh shut it, boy scout,” The head of the Pumpkin King comes off as Gabriel removes it. 

Stepping out of the smug circle of his best friend’s arm, Gabriel steps up to Jesse all scowls and growls as he inspects his costume. Finding nothing wrong with it, however, Gabriel turns to the bar, the pumpkin head under his arm as he loudly declares how he needs a fucking drink.

“That was splendid!” Reinhard announces loudly as his hand descends in the middle of Jesse’s back once more. “Did you see his face?”

Jack cackled like only a teenage girl could as he took Reinhard’s arm away from Jesse’s poor back, tucking it around his waist as he grinned over at Gabriel who was downing glass after glass by the bar. 

“Go get him, cowboy,” And with that, the Strike Commander sashayed away with his husband, leaving Jesse to worry by himself. 

He had expected Gabriel to be angry, to explode, and to demand him to go change. Had run by every possible outcome he could come up with, but acceptance had never been one of them. Watching closely as Gabriel drank at the bar, Jesse decided he’d let the older man stew for a little while, hopefully getting over his pouting. Even though it was a cute sight on the man, Jesse did have a plan for how the night would turn out, nothing of which contained a pouting Blackwatch Commander. 

Joining Angela and a few agents their own age, Jesse got lost in the activities of the night, laughing, drinking, and having fun. By the time his brain got online again, remaining himself of his very important mission, Jesse was way past tipsy, which was probably why the first words out of his mouth as he came to a stop beside where Gabriel stood brooding by a window was less than the defined waxing poetry he had prepared.

“Say,” Jesse started, his drawl so lazy it was as if the sound was in slow-motion, “You wearing that codpiece for me?” 

And then he grabbed Gabriel’s crotch as he leaned in to take a deep, long sniff to the older man’s neck. Jesse could have sworn he felt Gabriel shudder, the gust of hot air being released as Gabriel leaned in. 

But, in the next second, Jesse was dangling from the wall, Gabriel’s huge hand wrapped firmly around his neck as the supersoldier before him all but bared his teeth as he growled and scowled up at him. 

“You dare,” The timber in Gabriel’s growl almost made the words unintelligible.

“You into this?” Jesse wheezed, grinding against Gabriel’s chest as he wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s wrist to try to lessen the pressure cutting his airflow. 

This obviously wasn’t the reaction Gabriel expected as the pressure around his neck lessened when he was lowered to the floor, the hand around his neck disappearing as Gabriel stepped away. 

“S-sorry, that was uh...- That was wrong of me. Sorry,” Jesse starts embarrassment and shame riding high on his cheeks. 

He’s about to step out of Gabriel’s way, to leave the party altogether when a firm hand grabs his elbow. Jesse’s eyes meet Jack’s worried ones, the blond halfway up from his seat, obviously having kept an eye on the two. Jack’s blue-blue eyes leave his for a split second, going over his head before narrowing slightly, and then they’re back to Jesse’s again, a slight nod of assurance before he sits back down with his husband. 

“Please,” Gabriel’s voice comes from closer behind him, the man having moved closer without Jesse noticing. 

Around them, their friends and colleagues are drinking and laughing, none the wiser about what is going on in the far corner of the room. Jesse relaxes, of course, he does. He trusts Gabriel completely, trusts that the older man would always have his best intentions in mind, trusted that he would never be intentionally cruel. 

So with that knowledge, Jesse turns around to face Gabriel. Cheeks burning, he’s surprised to see that Gabriel doesn’t step away to give them a respectable and professional distance. Instead, Gabriel’s hand gently comes to lift Jesse’s chin, pushing his head up enough to meet his eyes. 

“I’m not into that, Jesse, but I’d be willing to show you what I am into if that is what you truly want,” Gabriel says as calmly as if he was talking about the weather with someone’s grandmother. 

At first, the meaning of the words doesn’t register with Jesse, he’s too lost in the embarrassment of having made a fool of himself in front of his boss. When Jesse’s brows furrow in confusion a second later, Gabriel takes it as a rejection. Removing his hand from Jesse’s chin, Gabriel steps away, allowing the cold breeze from the space between them to shock Jesse’s mind into action again. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Not particularly, no?” Gabriel hums gently, almost too gently. 

“Alright...” Jesse hums back, confusion still clinging to his slightly foggy mind. “Why not?”

“Honestly, Jesse?” Gabriel chuckles as he raises an arrogant eyebrow.

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” Jesse bites back at Gabriel’s gentle mocking. 

“Dunno, what do you feel like you’re supposed to think?” The counter-question makes Jesse’s head spin. He’s not sober enough to play Gabriel’s vague mind games. 

“I think you’re pulling my leg,” Jesse scowls, setting his mouth in a firm line. 

“Would you want me pulling your... uh, leg?” Gabriel asks back, warm brown eyes zeroing in on Jesse’s bulge before meeting his eyes again. 

“Y-you what?” Jesse stutters, eyebrows all but leaving his forehead in utter surprise. 

This was taking a whole new turn Jesse hadn’t prepared for. As Gabriel crowd him, boxing him in against the window, Jesse swallows audibly as he looks up at Gabriel through his lashes. 

“Would you want me,” Gabriel leans in to whisper against Jesse’s ear, hot breath making him shiver like the blushing virgin he definitely isn’t, “to pull your leg, Jesse?”

“How fucked would I be if I said yes, Sir?” 

“That depends on who you’d want to do the fucking,” Gabriel reply is so sultry Jesse can practically feel the remaining blood in his body rush towards his groin. 

He’s completely helpless to squash the low moan that leaves his throat as he has to grab a hold of Gabriel’s jacket just to ground himself. Gabriel gives a small, warm chuckle before he pulls away enough to look into Jesse’s eyes again, the smuggest smirk Jesse had ever seen on the Commander’s face. 

“I take it you’d like that?” Gabriel grins all sharp, white teeth and sparkling, mischievous eyes. 

“Yes, Sir,” Jesse agrees eagerly as if he was a puppy begging for belly rubs. 

“You sure about this, Jesse?” Gabriel suddenly sobers, sharp eyes piercing Jesse’s as he tries to look into Jesse’s soul. 

The embarrassed chuckle that leaves Jesse as he lifts his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, couldn’t be kept in even if his life depended on it. Gabriel was asking for his consent, something Jesse never thought would happen to him, least of all from someone Jesse had basically humped just minutes prior. 

“Actually,” Jesse starts, almost unable to look Gabriel in the eyes, “I’ve kind of had a thing for you for years,”

“Nooooh, really?” Gabriel deadpans, pretending to be shocked. 

“Oh, shut up,” Jesse grins back, grateful for Gabriel lifting the seriousness of the mood. 

“I’m asking if you really want this, Jesse. A crush is one thing, but acting on it changes that fantasy,” Gabriel smiles gently as he waits for him to collect his thoughts. 

“I know it does,” He agrees because it would. 

They wouldn’t just be Commander and agent anymore. Depending on how the night played out, this would change everything between them, possibly putting others at risk too. The thought was enough to put a damper on his straining erection. 

“What do you want from me?” 

“Anything you’re willing to give me,” Jesse admits longingly. 

“Jesse...” Gabriel sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose,” Is this a one night stand or would you want to explore the possibility of a relationship? I kind of need to know that before we agree to anything,”

Jesse already knew what he wanted. He wanted Gabriel, everything the man had to give him. He had wanted Gabriel for years after the rough start where he expected Gabriel to take. Instead, he had given Jesse everything he lacked, guided him to be the best version of himself that Jesse could be, and then, he had given him friendship. No, Jesse knew what he wanted from Gabriel. The question was what Gabriel expected Jesse to want. 

“You,” Jesse landed on in the end. 

“Me?” Gabriel parroted, brows furrowing slightly. 

“Yeah, I want to wake up in the mornings with you by my side, I want to crawl into bed and either wrap my arms around you or have you wrap me into a warm hug. I want...- I want to explore how good we could be as partners not only in the field but outside it too,” And wasn’t that the truth, Jesse thought. 

Proud of his answer, Jesse squared his shoulders with newfound confidence and put his hands on Gabriel’s incriminatingly small waist. Feeling the impossible muscled curve beneath the leather, Jesse dared to run his hand up over Gabriel’s chest, up until he was cupping the older man’s face. 

“What do you want, Gabriel?” He countered back, congratulating himself when Gabriel’s expression turned soft and warm as he closed his beautiful eyes for a second. 

“I’d like that too,” He breathes as his eyes open to stare into Jesse’s again.

Grinning with victory, Jesse leans forward to unite their lips for the very first time. Gabriel’s lips are surprisingly soft when they meet his, the warmth beneath him incredible as the kiss slowly deepens. There’s a low moan coming from one of them, but for the life of him, Jesse can’t for certain tell which one of them it came from. 

Taking Gabriel’s full bottom lip between his teeth, Jesse breaks the kiss. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer, just lingering close to Gabriel as he comes to terms with the reality of the situation. 

“Come on,” He says taking Gabriel’s hand in his as he navigates their way through the crowded room. 

“Hey,” Jack’s voice stops them as they’re halfway down the hall, “Here,”

Jesse takes the small offered brown bag Jack holds out towards them. Taking a look inside, Jesse wants the ground to swallow him whole. Closing the bag of lube and condoms, Jesse hands the bag over to Gabriel, closing his eyes as Gabriel groans. 

“Oh, and before you go, take these too,” Jack grins innocently as he removes two warm pieces of paper from his daredevil costume. “Just in case, you know,”

Skeptically, Jesse opens the papers only to close them again. 

“What, you just carry these things with you?” Jesse hisses, embarrassment almost purple on his face. 

“Never know if you want to ride bareback. Thought it would be nice to know it was an option,” Jack winks, not at all sorry for his meddling. 

“Fuck off, old man,” Gabriel growls as he snatches the papers to have a look at them too. 

“Oh, I bet you will, Gabe. From what I remember, you always said you wanted to ride a cowboy,” and with that, Jack left the same way he entered. 

Jesse winced when a moment later, Reinhard’s booming laughter sounded through what must have been the entirety of the base as he explained a relieved “Finally!” A hair width away from being traumatized, Jesse was ready to just call it a night and cut his losses. Surely, he would survive this embarrassment too. 

“You coming?” Gabriel’s eager voice called from down the hall.

When had he started walking again? Jesse shook his head, removing his hat as he dragged his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair before he walked over to where Gabriel stood waiting, hand outstretched for them to intertwine their fingers.

“Not too traumatized, right?” Gabriel checked as they passed hallway after hallway. 

“Define ‘not too traumatized’, please?” Jesse deadpanned as Gabriel’s shoulder bumped into his.

“There’s not much Jack and I don’t know about each other. We’ve been through hell and emerged victorious because of each other. He’s my best friend and by being with me, I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with getting Jackie too,” Gabriel chuckled lightly.

“God knows I’ve had my share of being traumatized. At least you’re human-sized with a normal volume. The things I’ve heard, Jesse...” Gabriel waxed dramatically as they entered the elevator. 

“Kinda should have known. They helped me plan my revenge on you since last year, even gave me a place to work on this thing,” Jesse grins as Gabriel takes his other and lifts it to rest around his neck. 

Meeting Gabriel’s lips in another heated kiss, Jesse felt his embarrassment make way for sheer lust. He’d dreamed of this moment so many times he had lost count. But dreaming about it and actually being here, feeling Gabriel’s lips upon his, feeling their tongues battled for dominance while Gabriel rubbed against him, was way better than any dream. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel groaned, hand sneaking down to pull at his codpiece. 

Snickering, Jesse put his hand above Gabriel’s and ground down. He could feel Gabriel’s erection jump beneath the layers confining it as Gabriel rested his forehead to Jesse’s shoulder and groaned deeply. Grinning, Jesse pulled the older man closer, spreading his thighs as he stuck his leg between Gabriels, forcing the pressure to remain on the poor man’s privates. 

“Jesse,” Gabriel moans desperately, and man if that isn’t just the most beautiful sound Jesse had ever heard in his eventful life. 

The doors to the elevator dings, forcing them to pull apart long enough to leave the box and move down the hall. Gabriel was taking them to his own quarters, somewhere Jesse had only been on a few impersonal occasions. 

Opening the door to his home, Gabriel pulls Jesse with him. The room is as warm and beautiful as he remembered it, Gabriel’s own designs and works littered all over the space, making the home personalized and homey. He doesn’t have the chance to see much of the apartment as Gabriel pulls him down the hall to one of his bedrooms. 

Dark red bedding covered an absolutely huge bed, bigger than Jesse even knew existed. The room in itself was as warm and inviting as the living room, but that bed...

“You gonna stare at my bed the whole night, or are you gonna do something with it?” Gabriel grins as he wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck and kissed him to within an inch of his life. 

Taking control of the kiss, Jesse starts unwrapping the gift that is Gabriel Reyes. Buckles and belts, leather upon leather fall to the ground as the two tears at each other’s costumes. More than one seam snap as they desperately pull at the obstacles in their way. Eventually, Gabriel’s bare chest is displayed to Jesse.

Pulling away, Jesse looks down at Gabriel’s beautiful body. Muscle upon muscle is displayed over insane curves that lead down to a set of massive thighs. Getting to his knees, Jesse starts unbuckling the booths standing in the way of letting him unwrap the lower part of the man before him. 

In true Gabriel Reyes style, the boots are easily unbuckled, Gabriel always having favored easily removed footwear, so unlike the rest of him, that’s always wrapped up in difficult layers. Stepping out of the boots though, Gabriel steadies himself on Jesse’s shoulder. 

Putting a firm grip on Gabriel’s zipper, Jesse meets the warm brown eyes as he pulls it down, the sound almost impossibly loud in the otherwise silent room. The heat from Gabriel’s trapped skin inside of the leather pants steams up as Jesse parts the flaps and pushes his fingers far enough inside to pull the leather pants and Gabriel’s underwear down, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. 

Gabriel’s straining erection slaps back up to his slightly curved abdomen, the sound wet before it bobs between them. Jesse waits for what feels like a full second before he looks down at it, swallowing hard at the sheer size of it. 

“Can I?” He asks as he looks up at Gabriel again. 

“Please,” Gabriel breathes, lips parted as pink dusted his cheeks. 

He looked beautiful from where Jesse was kneeling on the floor before him. Wrapping his hands around the crease of Gabriel’s thigh, Jesse leaned forward and pushed his nose into Gabriel’s crotch. The musky scent mixed with the soap brand Gabriel used, makes Jesse’s mouth water. Turning his head, Jesse mouths at the warm silky smooth, but firm shaft, letting his lips run up and down before peaking his tongue out. Taking Gabriel’s erection in on hand, Jesse points it down towards his lips as he looks up into Gabriel’s eyes again. 

With a smirk upon his lips, Jesse kissed the underside of Gabriel’s head, the firm member jumping excitedly in his hand as Gabriel gasps. Sticking his tongue out, Jesse pokes at the slit above, collecting the pre-come that had gathered there, letting the rich flavor wash over his tastebuds. Jesse was no cruel man though, so when Gabriel’s hands squeezed his shoulders harder, probably to keep balanced, Jesse leaned forward and engulfed Gabriel’s cock, swallowing what he could in one go. 

Moaning, Gabriel’s knees wobbled as Jesse slowly pulled off of his cock before sliding back down again. Repeating the motions, Jesse took pride in the sinful sounds he managed to pull from Gabriel’s lips. Sucking sloppily on his head, Jesse let Gabriel’s cock slip from his lips again, lightly guiding his hand over the slick shaft, thumb teasing the underside, making Gabriel do a full-body shiver. 

Getting up to his feet again without letting go of Gabriel’s cock, Jesse pulls him into a sloppy kiss by the back of his head. Moaning into the kiss, Gabriel all but melts into Jesse’s half-dressed body. 

“You’re so sexy,” Jesse whispers as their foreheads meet while they catch their breaths. 

Gabriel looks into his eyes for what seems like long minutes before something in his features changes and his face goes almost sappy, glittering eyes and all. Snaking a hand through the hair in the back of Jesse’s head, Gabriel leans forward to place a gentle caste kiss on Jesse’s lips. 

“We’re both clean,” Gabriel starts almost sounding uncertain, “If you want to, I’d like it if we dropped the condoms.” He finishes, keeping eye-contact and debunking what Jesse read as uncertainty for giving Jesse the power to choose what he was most comfortable with. 

It was... it was sweet. 

“I’d like that very much, please,” Jesse smiles before leaning forward to capture Gabriel’s lips in another heated kiss. 

Too clever for their own good fingers make quick work of Jesse’s belt and zipper shortly after, pulling the rest of his clothes down almost desperately. Gabriel’s warm hand wraps around Jesse’s own considerable length, giving him a loose up and down tug before Gabriel goes to his own knees. 

If Gabriel was the name of the fallen angel, then Jesse would forever fall with him. Looking down into beautiful warm brown eyes, Jesse was taken aback by the sight of Gabriel’s cherry red lips gently wrapping around the head of his cock, stretching widely as he took in what he could. 

The scorching wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth was unlike anything Jesse had ever experienced before. Maybe it was true after all, what the lovesick fools said about being in love and having sex, because short minutes later, Jesse was ready to explode like a geyser. Pulling off, Jesse watched transfixed as Gabriel slowly let his cock slide out of his mouth, wet, red lips grinning widely as the state he had left Jesse in. 

Rising to his feet, Jesse placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips as he guided him back towards the bed. Gabriel went eagerly, looking into Jesses eyes as he was gently guided onto the middle of the huge bed. Following after, Jesse laid down on top of Gabriel, taking the time to kiss and build up the desperate tension between them once more. 

Rubbing against each other like teenagers, Jesse was almost shocked when Gabriel spread his legs, slotting Jesse between them, indicating that he was ready. In his dreams, Jesse had of course fantasized about getting to take Gabriel, had fantasized about every position he could come up with, both topping and bottoming, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Gabriel would allow him to top, much less want to bottom for Jesse.

“Fuck...” Jesse moaned as he hid his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. 

“You good?” Gabriel hums as his hand comes up to card through Jesse’s hair, the motion comforting. 

“You sure about this, Gabriel?” Jesse just has to ask, has to make sure he’s not actually dreaming. 

“Never been more sure about anything,” Gabriel whispers into his ear, kissing his head gently as he lifts to thrust through the tressure trail on Jesse’s abdomen.  
It doesn’t take long before Jesse has grabbed the lube from the bag on the nightstand, broken the seal, and deposited a generous amount in his hand, letting it sit to warm as he finds Gabriel’s lips again. It’s not long before Jesse snakes his hand between them, searching for the warm heat between Gabriel’s globes. 

When he finds it, it’s a small puckered thing against the pads of his slick fingers. Circling the tight muscle, Jesse swallows the gasp that leaves Gabriel’s lips as he presses firmly, a finger slowly sliding into the first knuckle. The heat of Gabriel’s mouth was nothing compared to the heat of his insides. 

The walls cling desperately to Jesse’s finger as he gently moves it further inside of Gabriel, lazily searching for that small peanut-sized bundle of joy. When he finds it, Gabriel’s eyes shoot up as his back arches beautifully, lifting both of them from the mattress. If the sheer power that grips Jesse’s finger is anything to go by, Gabriel’s orgasm is going to choke Jesse’s cock for sure. 

“Hurry up, Jesse, I can take it,” Gabriel demands though his voice is hollow of anything even resembling authoritative. 

Jesse’s sure Gabriel can take anything he decides to dish out, though right now, Jesse is going to take his time getting Gabriel ready to accept him without trouble. He wants to make their time something Gabriel will remember, and even though his Commander is the toughest man Jesse has ever known, he was also convinced that Gabriel logs to be loved like he deserves to. 

Taking Gabriel’s lips to shut him up, Jesse presses another finger into Gabriel, noting how smooth it slides inside as Gabriel’s hands come up to hold Jesse’s head as they kiss. The feeling of finally getting to share Gabriel’s bed, of feeling his desperation for Jesse against his own body, was a heady sensation. Crooking his fingers in search of that special place, Gabriel threw his head back as he keened loudly when Jesse found it again. 

His cock jumped between them, a new slickness making the slip and slide off their cocks much easier. Jesse repeated the motion, much slower this time, letting the pads of his fingers grace by Gabriel’s prostate. The hold Gabriel now had on his biceps would bruise for sure, but they would be marks Jesse would wear proudly. 

With the same slow insistency as the two first, Jesse adds two more fingers before he deems Gabriel loose and relaxed enough to proceed, not that he was in any hurry to finish up. Gabriel’s occasional clenching around his fingers sent the butterflies in Jesse’s stomach on a wild rampage, small electric shock exploding all over his body. 

Removing his hand from Gabriel’s entrance, Jesse had to smile when Gabriel started rambling beneath him. Wildly blown pupils searched for him, begged him to not leave Gabriel hanging. If the pinch of desperation on Gabriel’s face wasn’t there, it would have almost been sweet. Shushing the older man should have felt weird, embarrassing, but as Gabriel reached up to capture Jesse’s lips in a heated kiss, Jesse couldn’t think of anything more natural. 

Slicking up his cock, Jesse continued to kiss Gabriel breathless as he guided himself into the beauty beneath him. The first hot touch of Gabriel’s slick entrance was almost too much for Jesse, but when his head popped inside, it felt as if his cock was being branded by Gabriel’s body. 

The walls around him fluttered and squeezed him as he slid further and further inside, the heat almost too much until Jesse bottomed out inside of Gabriel. Resting his forehead to Gabriel’s, Jesse looked into his warm brown eyes, noting how soft Gabriel was. Jesse already knew that Gabriel was perfection incarnated, but that they would be such a great match physically, took him by surprise. 

“You’re perfect,” Jesse whispers as he places a caste kiss on Gabriel’s lips. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel moaned, his cock twitching between them. 

It seemed his Commander had a praise kink, Jesse noted, smiling down at Gabriel as he started to move, just a slow, barely there, slide out before gently going back in again. Jesse had never really had somewhere he could call home before, but this, this right here with Gabriel, it came damned close to somewhere he would like to call home. It felt right, it felt safe, it felt...

“Jesse,” Gabriel moaned beneath him, fingernails raking down Jesse’s back as he changed direction, changing the slow start to something with more speed, thrusting longer and harder.  
“So hot,” Jesse mumbles, more so to himself than to Gabriel.

The sensation was taking over, the feeling of being in complete sync with someone else, someone who’s dear to his heart, someone he thought he would never get to experience this with. Jesse was quickly losing himself in Gabriel, the two whispering unintelligible words to each other kisses getting more and more sloppy as Jesse felt the tingling sensation he knew all too well shoot down his spine. 

Embarrassingly fast, Jesse’s hips stutter as he thrusts into Gabriel’s body one last time before he erupts in a blindingly delicious orgasm. Breathing hard, cheeks heated and eyes closed, It takes a moment for Jesse to notice that Gabriel’s begging beneath him. 

With closed eyes and gritted teeth, Jesse starts moving his hips again. His cock twitches, oversensitive and spent, but still very much erect inside of Gabriel. Jesse had never had multiple orgasms before, but damn if he wasn’t going to try for Gabriel’s sake. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel repeats like a mantra, fingernails all but embedded into his back as Jesse directs his thrusts to hit Gabriel’s prostate with every slide.

It seems to do the trick as a minute later, Gabriel’s insides flutter around Jesse’s cock before with military precision, Gabriel starts milking Jesse as he comes on his cock. Jesse can feel Gabriel’s cock release between them, can feel, as he feared, Gabriel’s tight ring of muscles choking his cock, almost refusing to let it go before welcoming it back home again. 

“Fuuuuuuck, you’re perfect, Jesse,” Gabriel moans as he collapses, body going buttery soft, and that is all Jesse needs to let go for a second time. 

A sensation, unlike anything he has ever experienced grips him as the electric zapping shock slides down his spine and spreads to his fingertips and toes. Gabriel’s insides are still clutching him, warm and slick with his previous release, the heavy member between their sweaty stomach’s soft and chubby, and Gabriel’s warm brown eyes glittering as he looks up at him with an expression that has Jesse’s heart flutter and clench uncomfortably. 

Collapsing onto Gabriel, Jesse’s breathing comes hard. Feeling like a fish above water, Jesse clings to Gabriel, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath his head as Gabriel’s clever fingers come up to card through his wet locks. They’re absolutely drenched, both of their bodies slick with each other, but Jesse couldn’t care less. Even if the Overwatch HQ were to collapse around them, Jesse wouldn’t move from the spot he was in. 

Content and warm, Jesse falls asleep inside and on top of Gabriel. He doesn’t expect the older man to be there in the morning, but that’s alright. Gabriel had given him this night, something to remember him by, and Jesse, Jesse was good with having gotten that chance. 

Waking up the next morning, Jesse is soft and crusty at the same thing. He feels sticky and when he tries to move, something cracks on his stomach, pulling at his body hair. A mumbled whine sounds from beside him and it’s only then that Jesse takes notice of the heavy body halfway draped on top of him, clinging to his body like a koala bear. 

There’s a heavy member pressed into his thigh, erect and slick where it rubs against his warm skin. Opening his eyes, Jesse’s met with the sight of Gabriel’s curly mop of hair, the man fast asleep on his chest. Closing his eyes, Jesse has to chuckle to himself. Gabriel fucking Reyes is a snuggler. 

“Whatcha laughing at?” Gabriel mumbles a moment later, clinging even tighter to Jesse’s body as he rubs his face on Jesse’s chest.

“Nothing, darlin’, absolutely nothing,” Jesse grins as he wraps his arms tightly around Gabriel and turns them around. 

Staring down at Gabriel, Jesse is happy to see the warm smile on the older man’s face as he opens his beautiful brown eyes to look up at Jesse. Pushing aside a strand of loose hair behind Jesse’s face, Gabriel stretches between them then yelps as the crusty cum no doubt pulled as his own body hair. 

“Shower and breakfast?” Jesse asks as Gabriel scrunches his nose up, that famous frown of his replacing the soft and pleased expression from before. 

“Shower and breakfast,” Gabriel agrees. 

Preparing to move, Jesse’s head is caught between Gabriel’s hands as he’s guided down to the sleep warm man beneath him. Soft morning kisses follow, kisses Jesse feels down to the very tips of his feet. If ‘shower and Breakfast’ become ‘sex, shower, and breakfast’, well, no one will ever hear Jesse complain. 

Grinning as Jesse gives in, Gabriel rolls them over again, sitting astride Jesse’s hips. Vaguely, Jesse remembers someone saying Gabriel’s biggest dream was to ride a cowboy, and well, if that was the case, then Jesse would gladly take the ride of his life to fulfill Gabriel’s dream. 

Winking at him, Gabriel positioned his cock and sat down it in, his erect member sliding in until Gabriel’s globes sat on his hips, his cock firmly embedded inside the scorching, tight heat. Too late, Jesse realizes that he might not survive this ride, but as his hands find Gabriel’s hips, holding on for dear life, Jesse understands that his crush might be more than just that. But as Gabriel looks down at him, eyes all but sparkling in the lethal man, he realizes that he might not be alone in that realization. 

It seems they had both gotten more than they bargained for. 

~The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
